


Snow in July

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the December 2011 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow in July

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2011 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/).

Sean found himself sitting in the snow, small powdery flakes dusting his hair, but he couldn't have told you why. The answer was obvious yet elusive, needing him to reach as of yet unexplored territory in his heart.

Because Viggo had asked and Viggo was there, a dynamic magnet of a man who dulled reason and killed inhibitions.

So Sean sat laughing into the wind, Viggo's inane giggles and smiling eyes filling his senses, blocking out the cold. It was their first winter in New Zealand, their first winter together. And Sean couldn't help hoping it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
